Papa, maman!
by Plume De Pan
Summary: Quand la fille de Katniss et Peeta regarde les Hunger games de ses parents. OS Les Hunger games sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins.


**Voilà un petit one-shot sur la saga Hunger games. Je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**Les Hunger games ainsi que Katniss &amp; Peeta appartienne à Suzanne Collins§**

* * *

**Papa, maman**

Je m'appelle Primerose Rue Mellark, j'ai seize ans et je suis la fille des amants maudits du district 12. J'ai aussi un petit frère Cinna. Nous portons les prénoms de personne qui ont marqué pendants leur adolescence. Les Hunger games ont existé et la révolte a eu lieu mais tout ça est terminé. Nous vivons dans un pays où la démocratie règne et pas une dictature comme à l'époque.

Depuis la fin de la guerre il y a 20 ans, les habitants de Panem peuvent se déplacer dans le pays comme il le souhaite et font le métier qu'ils ont envie de faire . Les cours au lycée ont changé aussi. Au Capitole ainsi que dans tous les districts, nous avons des cours d'histoire des Hunger games et de la révolte. Je sais que mes parents y ont joué un rôle important, qu'ils ont du tuer pour survivre , mais je ne leurs en veut pas.

En parlant d'eux, je les trouve assez nerveux aujourd' mère est toujours dans cette là, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est l'attitude de papa qui est d'habitude si calme. Il regarde droit devant lui et il serre ses points comme quand il fait une crise, sauf que je vois encore le bleu océan de ses yeux. Je lit tranquillement un livre dans le salon quand mes parents viennent me voir avec deux D.V.D dans les main.

_ Prim, commence maman, avec ton père nous nous sommes dit que tu étais assez... mature?! Pour que... que...

_ Tu puisses voir nos Hunger games, termine papa. Si tu le souhaites bien évidement.

Ils laissent les deux D.V.D sur la table et partent vers leur chambre. Je regarde fixement les deux objet sur la prends celui où il y a marqué «74ème Hunger games» et le met dans le lecteur.

Les première images que je vois sont celles de la moisson. Je vois une femme avec une perruque orange , un tailleur vert et suspendu sur les talons aiguille. Effie Trinket! Elle s'est mariée avec Haymitch il y a quelques années. Je sais que c'est elle sur la vidéo car elle m'a montré des photos de l'époque où elle était hôtesse de notre district.A côté d'elle, affalé sur une chaise à côté et totalement ivre, Haymitch qui n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qui se passe autour de lui. Ensuite tout s'enchaîne très vite. Effie pioche un bout de papier dans l'urne des filles et appelle ma tante. Primerose Everdeen. Pour maman, me donner ce prénom, était un moyen de tirer définitivement trait sur son passé. En parlant d'elle, je la vois se porter volontaire pour sa sœur, puis Effie tire au sort papa qui est vraiment choqué. Cela me fait bizarre de voir mes parents à mon âge. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup changés malgré tous ce qu'ils ont du vivre dans le passé.

On voit ensuite le défilé en char. Mes parents sont en feu, au sens propre. Je ris quand papa essaie de prendre la main de maman qui refuse direct pour ensuite accepté . Ils lèvent leurs mains et la foule les acclament. Le président de l'époque fait un discours interminable.

La vidéo montre ensuite les notes des entraînements. Maman a la meilleur note. Avec une moyenne de onze sur douze.

Pendant l'interview, je constate que mes parents n'ont pas changé sur un point: parler devant un public. Maman est toujours aussi timide au contraire de papa qui, pendant l'interview, se permet de faire rire Ceasar. En plus, il a l'audace de dire devant tout le monde qu'il aime maman. Depuis ce jours, ils portent tous les deux le surnom que tous le monde connaît: les amants maudits du district douze.

La télévision montre l'arène. Le bain de sang porte bien son nom. Je suis horrifié, quand je vois tous ces corps par terre. Encore plus quand mon père s'allie avec les carrières, attaque maman puis tue cette fille qui devait avoir mon âge. Je change vite d'avis quand ses alliés le torture parce qu'il a aidé maman. Malgré la douleur,il trouve la force de se camoufler. Les caméra reviennent sur la fille du feu. Elle fait une alliance avec la petite fille du Onze qui lui a montré le nid de guêpes tueuses. Le lendemain, elles font exploser les réserve de nourriture des carrières. Quand le garçon du Deux s'en aperçoit, il rentre dans une colère noir et hurle tout un tas de jurons. Il tue même le garçon du Trois en lui tordant le coup, mais je le trouve très séduisant. Une heure plus tard, la fille du Onze meurt. Ma mère venait de la libérer d'un piège, quand le garçon du Un a essayé de la tuer (ma mère) avec un pieu dans le dos. Malheureusement pour lui, ma mère a d'excellent réflexe car elle se baisse et lui plante une flèche dans le coup. Rue, n'a pas autant de chance car c'est elle qui reçoit l'objet tranchant dans l'estomac. Trente secondes plus tard, elle s'effondre. Elle demande a maman de chanter. Je reconnais tout de suite la mélodie, « La chanson de la prairie».Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues. Ensuite, ma mère recouvre son corps de fleur sauvage et fait le signe de notre district. Deux jours plus tard, Claudius Templesmith annonce que si deux tributs d'un même district sont encore en vie, ils peuvent gagner ensemble. L'image montre maman entre de hurler le nom de papa tout en le cherchant dans la forêt. Elle le trouve alors qu'elle s'apprête à l'écraser, tellement il est bien camoufler. Papa est dans un sale état.

J'ai l'impression de refaire des cours d'histoire des Hunger games mais en mieux. Au lycée, les professeurs ne sont autorisée à nous montrer seulement les visages de tout les tributs plus ou moins célèbre des jeux de la faim, ainsi que les différentes arènes. Dans ma classe, personne n'a vu l'une des soixante-quinze éditions de cette terrible , je comprend pourquoi.

Finalement,ils trouvent une grotte et s'y cache maman lui essaie de désinfecté sa plaie et lui fait un garrot avec un bout de tissue. Ils reçoivent un parachute avec le plat préférer de maman:du ragoût d'agneau avec du riz. Le soir même, le présentateur annonce un Festin le lendemain matin. Papa fait tout pour empêcher maman d'y aller mais elle réussit à l'endormir avec du sirop de sommeil. Après tout se passe vraiment vite. En gros, maman a failli se faire tuer par la folle du Deux qui s'est fait tuer par le garçon du Onze. Ce même garçon meurt dans la nuit. Entre temps maman a soigné papa et ils se sont même embrassé. Le jour où ils décident de sortir de leur cachette pour chercher à manger. Pendant que maman pars chasser, papa cueille des baies de... sureau mortelle! Mais vu sa tête il n'a pas l'aire de savoir si cette chose est mortelle. Il pose les baies sur une toile par terre pour en chercher d'autres. Ensuite,l'image montre maman en train de chasser quand un coup de canon se fait entendre. Maman commence à paniquer, puis hurle sur papa dés qu'elle le voie avec le poison en lui disant ce qu'il a dans les mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils découvrent la rouquine du Cinq inconsciente avec les baies de sureau mortelle dans les mains et la bouche.

La nuit tombe dans l'arène, un bruit étrange se fait entendre quand de grosses bêtes poilue ressemblant aux tributs décédés foncent sur mes parents. Ils arrivent à monter sur la Corne d'abondance, mais le garçon du Deux est déjà dessus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure le combat final, mais je le trouve affreusement long. Quand le garçon tome dans les mutations, et que ma mère lui tire une flèche dans le cœur, je me dis que c'est terminé. Sauf quand le commentateur annonce le VRAI combat finale. Après un long débats sur pourquoi l'autre doit vivre et non l'inverse. Le D.V.D s'arrête aux moment où quelqu'un les arrête dans leur numéro de suicide avec les baies de sureau mortelle.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'autre D.V.D. J'en ai déjà trop vu. Maintenant, je comprends beaucoup de choses. Pendant soixante-quinze années, douze garçon et douze fille se sont battus à morts dans l'espoir de revoir leur famille. Et c'est mes parents qui on fait en sorte que cela bouge. Je sais qu'ils ont tué et qu'en chemin, beaucoup perdu, mais je leur en veux pas. Au contraire, je suis fière d'être leur fille. La seule chose que j'ai envie de leur dire c'est que peu importe leurs actes, je les aime.

* * *

Voilà! J'ai écris ce one-shot sur un coup de tête n'ayant pas trop d'inspiration pour ma fiction en cours. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes.

N'hésitez pas mettre une review et me dire si vous voulez que j'écrive d'autres one-shot de ce type.


End file.
